ulinafandomcom-20200214-history
Hemospectrum
The Hemospectrum is the spectrum of blood colours possessed by trolls, which forms the basis of their caste system, with social and biological implications. Social Aspects The caste system in Rheasilvia was once based on the colour of an individual's blood. Over time the social side of this system we're forgotten as it would usually result in the acceptance of violence against lower castes. It is possible that the blood-colour caste system may've corresponded with hierarchal class systems similar to that of older kingdoms on Ulina. Based on this supposition, purple blood would be high royalty, blue would be nobility of sorts, green would probably be lesser nobility, and red would be peasantry. The intermediary colours are harder to discern but may correspond to other roles in feudal society or may fall under the previously listed four groups. Biological Aspects Blood colour seems to have several biological consequences in addition to the social consequences of the caste system. Troll tears, sweat, gums, and tongues are the same colour as their blood, though more diluted in colour. Trolls within the violet blood, fuchsia blood and lime castes (though less apparent in limes) also have aquatic physiological differences compared to the rest of their species (e.g. facial fins and gills). Blood Colours Red Blood Red Blood is the lowest blood caste. Those in the red caste have rather high body temperatures, psychic and telepathic abilities and are also much more prone to major mutations such as extra eyes or limbs. Known red bloods Senary Barael The Stranger (Senary's ancestor) Bronze Blood Bronze Blood is the second-lowest blood caste. They possess the same traits as red bloods, though their telepathic abilities are much more enhanced. This enhanced telepathy allows them to speak to communicate with animals and assume control of them if needed. Known bronze bloods Bodhar Cliste The Forsaken (Bodhar's ancestor) Yellow Blood Yellow Blood is the third-lowest blood caste. All yellow bloods possess two pairs of horns and are extremely powerful in terms of their psionic powers. Almost every yellow blood have glowing solid colour eyes that match the colour of their psionics. Certain members of the caste are capable of coming back after death in exchange for all their psionic energy, these individuals are known as psionic ghosts. Known yellow bloods Ramnus Curlin The Martyred (Ramnus's ancestor) Lime Blood Lime Blood is the fourth-lowest blood caste. lime bloods are rather rare and are valued for the restorative properties of their blood. They are amphibious, possessing small gills directly next to their ears. Many lime bloods choose to become either doctors or scientists as their blood is a very valuable resource. They are also very prone to pupil mutations. Known lime bloods Episti Athana The Nihilist (Epitis's ancestor) Green Blood Green Blood is the fifth-lowest blood caste. green bloods have sharper nails, almost resembling claws. As well as a very slow heartbeat. Known green bloods Edifis Harmol The Theocrat (Edifis' ancestor) Jade Blood Jade Blood is the sixth-lowest blood caste. The jade caste is mostly female with around 20% being male. They share the same properties as the green caste. Known jade bloods Medoll Torlag The Quaestor (Medoll's ancestor) Teal Blood Teal Blood is the sixth-most blood caste. They have very low blood temperatures and are usually rather intelligent. Many teal bloods choose to seek careers in corporate industries or government positions. Known teal bloods Xarast Bingus The Wanderer (Xarast's ancestor) Blue Blood Blue blood is the fifth-highest blood caste. The majority of this caste is male though the ratio is not as drastic (60:50). They possess various psychic abilities such as mind control and are prone to mutations such as extra eyes. Known blue bloods Otamos Chilia The Sergeant (Otamos' ancestor) Indigo Blood Indigo blood is the fourth-highest blood caste. They possess weak psychic abilities but make up for it in physical strength. Indigo bloods are 22% taller than most other trolls. Known indigo bloods Glasli Hiemes The Aspirant (Glasli's ancestor) Purple Blood Purple blood is the third-highest blood caste. They are incredibly strong and around half of the caste is capable of strong telekinesis. Many purple bloods are members of various fighting, boxing and martial arts clubs. A known tradition among purple bloods is to wear face paint, though only a small portion of purple bloods still do it. Known purple bloods Cyrkol Aposto The Champion (Cyrkol's ancestor) Violet Blood Violet Blood is the second-highest blood caste. All violet bloods are sea dwellers and have fins on the sides of their face as well as gills on each side of their neck. Despite being sea dwellers, only a small percentage of violet bloods live in or near the ocean. Many live in the same cities as all the other castes. Known violet bloods Corele Cheilt The Huntress (Corele's ancestor) Fuchsia Blood Fuchsia Blood is the highest blood caste. They are also sea dwellers although they have almost double the lifespan of a violet blood. 1 in 50000 trolls are born with fuchsia blood and were previously treated as royalty among the other castes, acting as the emperor or empress of the trolls. Now they are more akin to celebrities. Most Fuchsia bloods live along the coast or under the sea as means to avoid the attention they get. Known fuchsia bloods Revsee Koroko The Ogliarch (Revsee's ancestor)